1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers for electric eye transmitters and receivers and more particularly pertains to a new garage door electric eye protective cover for covering a low lying electric eye of a garage door opener assembly so that the electric eye does not become misaligned from accidental bumping into the electric eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective covers for electric eye transmitters and receivers is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective covers for electric eye transmitters and receivers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,717 by Chu; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,758 by Lutz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,735 by Maitani et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,585 by Vissing; U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,127 by Menke et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,949 by Pagano.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new garage door electric eye protective cover. The inventive device includes a housing with an upper opening and an open back. A lens cover substantially covers the upper opening. The housing also has an outwardly extending mounting flange therearound adjacent the open back of the housing.
In these respects, the garage door electric eye protective cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering a low lying electric eye of a garage door opener assembly so that the electric eye does not become misaligned from accidental bumping into the electric eye.